Episode 7: Enter Omega
Proluge Somewhere in the omniverse... there is The End. Time is but a mode of thought; it will end, as will all things bound by it. Some beings are above time, and some, like Ultraman Lugeno, can go above it if they so choose. But what it is like without time, is a mystery like few others..... Opening From Zero to Hikari, they've lent you their power: Go, Ultraman Moedari, now is the hour! Fight, remembering that shining stone, Which each ultra gave to you alone! If others condemn you, that doesn't matter: Go! Ultraman Moedari, now is the hour! Fight, remembering those you loved; They will send you aid from above! Darkness is seeking the light to devour: Go! Ultraman Moedari, now is the hour! The fate of the world is in your hands, You can meet the world's demands! Evil will always from purity cower: Go! Ultraman Moedari, now is the hour! Break the chains that hold you back; Right is what the enemy lacks! Prologue 2 Far away, in a distant galaxy.... A humanoid alien knocks on a door. "Excuse me, your Majesty?" A grumpy, female voice comes from the other side. "What is it?" "Uhhh... The King really wants a sandwich, so he asked me to tell you, to, uhh, make him a sandwich." An irritable yell was the only response he got. "Don't 'uh' me, and I'm busy curling my hair. Go tell the King he can make his own sandwich!" The Next Day The humanoid alien goes up on a pedestal before a crowd of others like himself. "Hear ye, hear ye, I am about to speak!!! For reasons that are none of your concern, the King is in need of a new Queen. This time, however, there are some guidelines for you to follow." "She can have some hair in these places," he added, indicating to a chart, "but no more of those Gulak woman who are covered in it. The King isn't in to that. Also, this time, please try to avoid any cyborgs; he isn't into metal. And try to avoid getting super powerful aliens, or woman who are already Queens of powerful planets whose people will attack us." "Now, take the special robots, their insides fitted for such an occasion, label number 1098234. Go search the magniverse for our new Queen!" The old queen walked up behind him, without her crown, and pushed him to the ground. "Stop objectifying women." Chapter One Father Leo told Moedari and Lunaram to "stay out of it," and he started transforming into a human sized Ultraman Lugeno, facing the oncoming wave of fangire, which ignored the other two and went straight to the transforming priest. He must have done something special in his transformation process, because there was a blast and everyone was knocked off their feet, while several trees were also blown down and a wall was broken. Before the humans had time to wonder how they hadn't been blown away, they turned to watch Lugeno fight. The ancient Ultra was like a dream to watch. His thin metal sword appeared, burning with white flame, and he waited patiently for the monsters to get to him. Somehow, he didn't look cocky; he looked so humble it made everyone else feel quite proud. Jake just knew that the damned pious pastor did it on purpose. Cutting through the first attacker, he kicked sharply to one side, killing another. They exploded into stained glass windows, which Moedari found strangely appropriate.... A silver ball blasted through about ten of the monsters, and in a few minutes none were left. Two... things... flew up to him, chattering something random and exited, and one of them bit him... Henshin Kiva Emperor form, which Lunaram recognized instantly, charged towards Lugeno, hefting the Zambat (if that is indeed what it is called) Sword. It glowed red. Sword clashed upon sword as the two did an insane, gravity defying fight, running up walls and jumping off them, turning flips in mid-air, kicking and punching, an in general performing all sorts of stunts that were little use in a fight but looked really awesome. Lugeno seemed to be doing the better of the two; his abilities were far better in up-close combat. His wrist had forward-pointing knives on them, which glowed with blue and white flame whenever he delivered a punch. After about two of those punches, Kiva stumbled back. He stood up again, and a fever attack covered the ground with a batman symbol, and Lugeno was thrown to the ground. Kiva then turned into his Wyrm Form, known as "Flight Style." Picking up Lugeno, he flew with him, dashing the saintly ultra against trees which were destroyed, knocking against walls of the various buildings of the monastery, and dragging him over the ground. Lugeno then grew bigger, and flipped over, so that he was dragging Kiva over the ground. There's no telling how long this would have went on, as Lugeno has no time limit on earth. But then a huge robot flew out of nowhere and picked up Madame Kandakai. Lugeno flew after it and latched hold. Chapter Two As Moedari was running out of time, and his colour timer was beeping, he had no choice but to un-transform. Alaskan Jake ran up to NYC Jake with a large butcher knife, and slashed at him. Using his Ultra instinct, Moedari caught his arm and pushed it out of the way; the blade was buried in the bark of a tree. Meanwhile, Kandakai had been completely knocked out. She awoke ever so slightly, and became aware Lunaram was dreaming. The dream was violent and frightening, with dark ultramen killing several young looking silver ultras, one of whom was Lunaram. Suddenly there was a burst of light. Kandakai tried to tell if it was Moedari; the ultra coming from it had a similar shape, and she could see glints of green. She wasn't sure, however; it could be the other Ultra she had seen in different dreams; who looked like Moedari, but without the red diamond shaped spots on his hands or the exaggerated ears. The ultraman strode forward in front of the light, which prevented one from making him out entirely. Kandakai felt excitement build up in Lunaram's body; but then she saw the red diamonds on the wrists, and the head came into view. It was Ultraman Moedari. Lunaram sighed sadly, and they both woke fully up. On a dark planet far away, crowds of aliens stand around a mountain like no other. It is covered in strange writing, but in the centre, in letters larger than any other, is some Japanese. オメガ Many letters decorate it, and the stone begins to tremble. In many languages, the aliens shout "The Awakening!" (cue epic choral music). The mountain shakes. Countless explosions are heard. A crack begins to show, white light shining through. All the aliens are thrown to their feet by a great shockwave. The crack expands and opens like two doors, which fall off, cracking loudly, releasing.... Light. The planet glows like a star, and briefly it looks like a white version of m78, or m17, depending which universe one is from. Then the light grows even brighter and the planet begins to disintegrate. The aliens are all burnt up, but call out all at once, for one last time: Omega! Back in the robot which holds Kandakai captive, the resourceful woman is looking around her prison. It is furnished lightly but quite nicely, and would be a homely place under different circumstances. The alien that greets her is not too different from the people of earth, and wears Victorian-style clothes. He bows before her. "Welcome, future Queen." Taken aback, Kandakai mutters "Do not mock me." "But I am not. You will be married to our King." Kandakai raises her hand, the ring on it shining brightly. "I do not wish to be your Queen. " "You'll get everything you want, as long as you do everything the King wants." "I don't even know your goddamn king!" "You will. I'm sure you will be chosen over the other possible women." Realization dawned on Kandakai. Without a second thought, she released a bolt of light from her ring, killing the alien. Then, she turned it back towards earth. A hand on her back made her start. She turned, and looked into the face of another humanoid woman. Chapter Three Lugeno was hurtling after the robot, with Kiva right behind him. The robot vanished, and the ultra saw that it would be better to figure out the queennapper's intentions before doing anything rash. He vanished, along with Jake, to Tokyo. "How did I get here?" asked Jake, as they walked the rather crowded streets. "I brought you. Now see if you can find that robot." "How?" "Use the for—err, use your mind." responded Father Leo. "Right. You do realize Moedari isn't nearly as capable as you when it comes to mind-powers. He can't even eavesdrop on telepathy!" "Me, eavesdrop? Its just because you were thinking to loudly." The other Jake had been teleported by accident, but took a little longer to arrive. He was still trying to figure our what struck him as wrong with "thinking loudly" when he realized he had been transported to Tokyo. The NYC Jake responded; "Whatever. You've been watching too much Clone Wars." "No, I was watching Rebels!" "WHAT THE ****??? HOW THE HELL???" "I travelled forward in time,." "I thought you promised not to." "Only for important things." "So you won't travel back to save your skin, but you'll travel forwards to watch an animated show?" "We all have our guilty pleasures. We priests are human to, you know." "You're not." interrupted Alaska Jake. Father Leo stopped suddenly. He sighed for a second, but his face cleared. "I am not, but Jake is. Is there a problem?" "You're an evil invader." "No, I'm a courageous defender." NYC Jake chuckled. "And a very humble priest." A giant robot landed in front of them; it was different. It picked up as many young ladies as it could, and flew off. Jake and Leo transformed, and flew onto the side of the robot. Then began a magnificent battle, with Moedari using the Hikari lockseed. Jake un-transformed, went inside the robot, and started killing the aliens inside, and freeing the "damsels in distress." The other Jake jumped into the Robot as it careened near the ground, and ran up to several of the women. Meanwhile, one of the aliens shot at NYC Jake. He collapsed to the floor, knocked out cold, and the Moedari Neon rolled on the floor, and one of the aliens dived toward it. A. J. rushed forward, killing the humanoid with a machete which he always carried with him. Grabbing the Neon, and ignoring Moedari's weak protests, he raised it. He transformed. "What the hell?" he asked, looking at himself. "I've turned alien, and I'm still only a little taller than a human." Moedari took advantage of the opportunity, throwing the remaining aliens out of the robot. Lugeno came inside, and they took control. "Look through the GPS system to see where they're going." "Hey!" Alaskan Jake protested; "You're using my body!" Moedari ignored his complaints as he started messing with the holgraphic-sensor screens, that one only sees in sci-fi movies like Pacific Rim or The Avengers. "This is so unintuitive.." he grumbled to himself, "don't they have GalaxyQuest or something?" "Um... Ultra-guy," interrupted Alaska Jake, "I think you mean MapQuest." The program, when he eventually found it, wasn't GalaxyQuest, but Nomina BEER maps. Struggling with the unfamiliar system, he eventually figured out where they were headed. "They're taking her to the BEER system, Planet Nomina. " Meanwhile, at the Nomina tech complex, an engineer buried his head in his hands, and looked up to see a figure standing above him, to clothed to be made out. Starting up, he shouted; "This is off-limits! Who are you?" "My Enemies call me the Hidden One, but I prefer to be called the Giver." "Giver of what?" "Power....." Chapter Four NYC Jake Miliken groaned and got up. He felt quite sore. Moedari was standing in front of them, over some quantum holographic computer thing, and Father Leo, in his human form, was singing an aria from some opera or other. At this point, nothing could could surprise Jake. Except what happened next. A similar robot flew by. Looking through the window, they could see Madame Kandakai calmly having tea with a humanoid alien. They both waved merrily, before they went out of sight. Moedari had finished his research with the computer. "These aliens are called -" "Nomians" interupted Father Leo. "Furthermore, they come from planet Nomina in the Bigimininimudnedsun Errerat Estalcocolacocola Rem System, which is often abreviated to BEER." The others stared at him. "How do you know?" "You forget that I have such a powerful mind. I can recite the St. Thomas Aquinas' Suma Theologica from memory." NYC Jake rolled his eyes, while they could see a system coming up ahead. "That's not the BEER system," said Moedari, "It doesn't match the imagery. Just a second while I run an image match.." Father Leo suddenly rushed forward and grabbed the controls, moving the robot out of the way of an oncoming asteroid. "This is the Caligo system. His power is very great here. Someone hijacked the Nomina maps database. We're in trouble; and many of these Nomians probably are also." Jake would wonder, in the future, how long it took for them to find Lunaram again. It seemed like hours, but in reality, due to the great speed of the robots they were in, it couldn't have been much more than half an hour. They had to search around planets, behind moons, straining to detect anything under the atmosphere that shielded some of the planets. When they did find Lunaram, she was aiding the robot she had been in, in a terrific battle, not ''on any planet. The two were in space, battling off several Bemstars. Lunaram was like her namesake; cold and clear, reflecting the light of a star that was shining to light up the system they were in. She was fighting like Moedari had never seen her fight; switching modes every-time situation demanded it. Now she was in Luna mode; pale and shiny, and with a Malon beam, not just any Malon beam, but a Malon beam that seemed to have more strength than a Specium Ray, she blasted through the Hidden One's shields and removed his power from the Bemstars. The robot she was fighting with took one of them down easily, Lunaram switched to Geluna mode, where she was colored a cloudy white, and froze two of the Bemstars that came too near. She then switched to Domina mode and killed a Bemstar with a small version of Lugeno's silver ball. Moedari and Lugeno finished off the remaining kaiju. Chapter Five It was discovered that Lunaram had been queennapped to fill the place of the former Queen of Nomina, who had been with her on the robot. The robots had been on autopilate, but someone had hijacked the Nomina BEER Maps database, and as such they had gone far off course. Several other robots had joined them, and fighting off various kaiju, they made their way back towards earth. They had lost space-network connection through an update automatically delivered through the network, and they couldn't find thier way to the BEER system. Earth's system, known intergalactically as "Hominus," was easy to find, and because Lugeno knew its coordinates there was no chance of them being lost. Energy of many colours; purple, black, white, yellow, red, swirled around countless monitors. "They are walking into my trap. I will be victorious! We am going to finally obtain the key." The fleet of robots, led by three Ultras, continued towards Earth. They would reload and fix up there, hopefully unmolested by the inhabitants of the planet. The Nomian programmer that had hijacked the systems at the request of the Hidden One was getting into a robot, one not built for queennapping but for war. It was much larger, strong as any ten of the others, and boasted a hearty array of canons. Dark energy was seeping through it, contaminating the fuels, lubricating the machinery, and replacing the software. The robot set off at supersonic speeds towards the Hominus system. It was followed by Fantom, Virido and Hekar. The Nomian did not know it, but the Hidden One's mission was near completion. The sun grew bloated; spewing great lumps of fire as if it was in pain. On earth, Wataru and Taiga rushed to defend their planet from the two oncoming alien armies. Lunaram whispered something telepathically to Lugeno. The two exchanged glances, and Lugeno shook his head. Suddenly the enemy robot was hit by an incredible powerful beam. A forcewave sent everyone in the system willy-nilly and head over heals. The robot hurtled into the sun, and there was a giant explosion. The three Ultras on both sides charged and met in a fight. A fourth appeared behind Moedari, and blasted Fantom with another beam. Fantom let out a cry, and the enemy retreated briefly. The dark coloured Utra, together with Lunaram and Lugeno, vanished. Another war robot charged. The former Queen rushed to the attack, battling fiercely, along with all servants who were suddenly faithful again. Dark energy swirled around the sun. A hand grabbed Moedari roughly, he looked and saw a silver and black Ultra holding him. He felt himself teleporting away from the system, against his will. The sun expanded, and exploded, obliterating everything all the way to Pluto; the Queen, her armies, Earth, and the two Wyrm shapes and two dragons that were flying away as quickly as possible. Moedari found himself, with both Milikens, back in his own universe. All three were silent, as they made their way to the rectory of St. Raphael's, to have a talk with a certain priest who lived there. Conclusion ''From the Silver Star to this green earth, Strive to prove them what you're worth! If no one notices, keep fighting forever; Its not for fame that you now endeavor! Moedari! the stars yet shine in the sky; Moedari! To the silver-hued future fly! Don't get discouraged, never give in; What matters is NOW, not what has been! Destiny calls across moons of azure; The fates sing of a darkened future; Don't be afraid, push them out of the way! Do not despair; night is followed by day! Your heart is yet throbbing; all is not lost Much is still lovely, even the frost. Moedari! From this earth to the silver star, A light is shinning, though it comes from afar! Epilogue The daughter of the late Queen, and the late King who had been murdered by the Hidden One, strode to take her place as Queen of Nomina. Turning to her attendant, she ordered; "Make me a sandwich." Category:Ultraman Moedari Continuity Category:Stephan222